


Kool Konoha Klub

by mythrilfalls_owo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Group Chat Fic, Group chat, I had to., Multi, Stupid friends, crap talking, hope this isnt total trash., idiots texting bullshit, lots of crap., might be ooc from time to time ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythrilfalls_owo/pseuds/mythrilfalls_owo
Summary: Just some dorky group chat, created by Anko, the queen of dorks, in which everyone talks about random crap. This is literally pure hell. [Work not finished yet!]





	1. Chapter 1

11:35pm

 

Anko Mitarashi created the group "Kool Konoha Klub"

Anko Mitarashi changed their name to "dango vacuum"

Kakashi Hatake: Oh god no. Why are you doing this.

Shizune: dude its almost fucking midnight.

Kakashi Hatake changed their name to "strg+c"

Obito Uchiha changed their name to "wheres my eye" 

Rin Nohara changed their name to "kakashi protecc pls"

Shizune: fuck it this seems stupid enough for me to join in anyways.

Shizune changed their name to "poisoned potato"

Kurenai Yuuhi changed their name to "genjutsu mama" 

Asuma Sarutobi changed their name to "smokin hot" 

Iruka Umino changed their name to "Anxiety dolphin" 

Ibiki Morino changed their name to "Bald Daddy" 

dango vacuum: ibiki what the fuck

Bald Daddy: We all know it's just the truth.

kakashi protecc pls: lmao bald daddy? More like bald grandpa

genjutsu mama: That must've left a scar on Ibiki's heart.

Bald Daddy: Rt.

smokin hot: Wait is it just me or did anko srsly add tsunade in here

dango vacuum: haha fuck yes i did lolol XDD

poisoned potato: thats the most irresponsable thing you couldve done! youre wasting tsunade-senseis time.

Tsunade changed their name to "why am i doing this"

why am i doing this: Thank you Shizune for that caring remark but I think I will rather stay here for a while and acknowledge the sight of everything escalating to its fullest.

Anxiety dolphin: holy mother of god did the hecking hokage just join in on this crap

genjutsu mama: I bet this chat is more healthy than alcohol and luck games 24/7-

smokin hot: accurate. 

strg+c: not so sure bout that but eyyy whatever floats yer boat

poisoned potato: but tsunade-sensei- you have work to do!

why am i doing this: ........Shizune.

poisoned potato: excuse me ill go buy you alcohol immediately 

genjutsu mama: Anko my cute baby, why can't you be like this, too.

dango vacuum: i beg you. we all know that if i ever was to go buy smb alcohol by free will i would drink it before getting to even show it to the person

strg+c: Relateable.

00:52am

 

kakashi protecc pls: Yall i jus saw tsunade chilling on a tree screaming some weird song and shizune screaming at her to get off before somebody sees her

dango vacuum: you just saw it? i recorded it. this shit goes on yt.

wheres my eye: exposing the hokage hMMM

genjutsu mama: Wtf guys its 1am why are you awake

dango vacuum: question b: since when are you woke? i thought you were sleepin

genjutsu mama: And I actually did until I heard you went outside filming a drunk middle aged woman, who surprisingly currently is the leader of this hell, sitting on a tree and singing/screaming sea chants.

kakashi protecc pls: kurenai dear i get youre mad at her but i tell you its fucking hilarious.

dango vacuum: and now you can also watch it on yt. thank me later.

genjutsu mama: s i g h 

1:34am

 

Gai Maito changed their name to "Beautiful Y o u t h"

Yamato changed their name to "ass wood"

Beautiful Y o u t h: .....Yamato what are you doing.

ass wood: What I was born to do.

dango vacuum: .......what if yamato actually truly is wood. like for example his ass also being just a piece of wood. 

strg+c: Nah it aint 

genjutsu mama: .....How do you know? 

strg+c: ......

ass wood: Dude. Don't talk about my ass.

Anxiety dolphin: does this mean kakashi has an affair and is cheating on me

strg+c: Actually idk

ass wood: Do we...?

genjutsu mama: Don't wory, Iruka, he always talks shit like this.

dango vacuum: i remember that one time he came in our kitchen at 8am in the mornin even doe he wasnt there the night before (which means he broke into our house probs.) and said sth like "yo anko i have an affair with kurenai"

dango vacuum: also he was smelling like weed i think

strg+c: ......

Anxiety dolphin: were going to talk about this in the morning kakashi.

strg+c: fuck.

genjutsu mama: I'm off ordering a stone for Kakashi's grave.

Beautiful Y o u t h: We need to write sth like "we will always love you" on it

strg+c: haha guys im not dead yet-

wheres my eye: Before he dies can i get my eye back

strg+c: h a h a g u y s -

dango vacuum: im taking the hentai collection

smokin hot: Call his weed mine.

strg+c changed their name to "strg+d"

Anxiety dolphin: fitting name for this atmosphere.

3:28am

 

"why am i doing this" changed their name to "porn star tsuna"

porn star tsuna: i think im higher than the empire states 

Jiraiya changed their name to "i_love_tsunade_43"

wheres my eye: The old man reveals himself

i_love_tsunade_43: I was enjoying to watch this go down in silence but as I read Tsunade's new nickname I just needed to jump in.

kakashi protecc pls: fucking old scumbag

Bald Daddy: Wait, isn't there one more person in the chat, who hasn't revealed themself?

Orochimaru: Oh no. I have been caught off guard. 

porn star tsuna: anko whyd you invite him wyd wtf pls stop no thx ah what

dango vacuum: idek i thought it wont be a bad idea since he never joins in on stuff like this

Orochimaru: Oh. So you're the one responsable for... Whatever this might be. 

Orochimaru: Disgusting.

Orochimaru: .......Yeah whatever. 

Orochimaru changed their name to "anal snek"

dango vacuum: ayeeee

anal snek: Don't get this wrong.

porn star tsuna: jiraiya can i have the pass of your pornhub acc

poisoned potato: T S U N A D E

i_love_tsunade_43: Blow me one first

porn star tsuna: use your frogs to do that.

anal snek: Headcanon that Jiraiya lost his virginity to a frog

poisoned potato: headcanon that it was while the frog was sleeping

porn star tsuna: headcanon it was rape 

strg+d: headcanon the frog kept playing along bc it felt sorry

i_love_tsunade_43: Huh? I never raped a frog.

anal snek: Y tf u lying? Y u always lying? Ohhhh myyy gooooddd- stop fuckin lyyyiiinngg

i_love_tsunade_43: I'm giving in just for the sake of memes.

i_love_tsunade_43 changed their name to "kinky frog sex"

porn star tsuna: There you go my boi.

6:17am

 

genjutsu mama: That feeling when you haven't slept all night, because the person next to you felt like watching porn without headphones.

kakashi protecc pls: .....wtf

strg+d: rip kurenai.

dango vacuum: oh so she wasnt sleeping huh

Bald Daddy: How inhumane do you need to be to actually do that. 

dango vacuum: I DIDNT KNOW OKAY

genjutsu mama: Hhhhhhhh when did I agree to this..

Beautiful Y o u t h: Probably in the night you took her home to do that one nasty thingy youths do when they love each other

strg+d: gai cant you just say "sex"

Beautiful Y o u t h: Making children

Anxiety dolphin: How about "intercourse"

Beautiful Y o u t h: Nasty nasty under the blanket

genjutsu mama: "coitus"?

Beautiful Y o u t h: Loving each other by breaking the mattress 

dango vacuum: "amazingly rough mutual dick sucking"?

Beautiful Y o u t h: .....

Beautiful Y o u th left the conversation

strg+d: ANKO YOU KILLED THE POOR MAN

dango vacuum: HAHAHA XDD

ass wood: A N K O

dango vacuum: ITS ONLY HIS FAULT FOR MENTIONING THIS TOPIC

genjutsu mama: A N K O 

dango vacuum: OKOK IM ADDING HIM BACK IN CHILL OUT

dango vacuum added Beautiful Y o u t h to the conversation

Beautiful Y o u t h: ....why am i here

dango vacuum: Mutual dick sucking-

Beautiful Y o u t h: .......

genjutsu mama: ANKO THAT'S IT NO SEX FOR ONE WEEK

dango vacuum: WHAT

anal snek: This escalated quickly

porn star tsuna: Rt

kinky frog sex: What the actual fuck is happening here.

wheres my eye: sensei jiraiya can you explain to us how kinky frog sex works

kinky frog sex: ......so you take the frog

genjutsu mama: Stop

anal snek: shhhh i always wanted to know how he does it

kinky frog sex: And then you tie it up

porn star tsuna: Ok i think everyone can think of the rest.

Beautiful Y o u t h: ....?

smokin hot: enough. i dont want gai dead okay hes my friend shh

kinky frog sex: ....just for the sake of youth.

8:40am

 

strg+d: naruto is the gayest thing ive ever seen

strg+d: so like i was out there in the forest chilling

genjutsu mama: And you heard him moaning/screaming out something like "SaSUKe cOMe bAcK"?

strg+d: exactly

genjutsu mama: That's a pretty common thing though.

strg+d: ....what

Bald Daddy: Y'know who else is gay

dango vacuum: ibiki no

Bald Daddy: I just wanted to say "Kakashi" but oh well

dango vacuum: good bc i thought youd wanna make a bad pun again.

Bald Daddy: Gaykashi

dango vacuum: .....ibiki.

kakashi pls protecc: hands up if kakashi ever tried to abuse you 

strg+d: wait stop

ass wood: Uuuhhh- he did.

Beautiful Y o u t h: Maybe???

wheres my eye: cant answer to that rn bc im just thinking of those times.

strg+d: guys i would never

Anxiety dolphin: .....

strg+d: i would never

smokin hot: idk if you can see me raising my hand but ehh yea. lowkey he did.

kakashi protecc pls: .....

kakashi protecc pls changed their name to "gaykashi protecc pls"

strg+d changed their name to "no homo"

dango vacuum: yea no irukas going to kill you anyways

Anxiety dolphin: ...rt.

kinky frog sex: Could it be that Kakashi's main purpose in life is to get thicc male booty?

wheres my eye: ...."thicc male booty must be touched"

no homo: ....

no homo changed their name to "thicc male booty abuser"

Anxiety dolphin: kakashi thats it im changing the door lock

thicc male booty abuser: IRUKA NO

dango vacuum: HAHAHA

porn star tsuna: That motto is fitting for you too, Orochimaru

anal snek: .....

genjutsu mama: Is he making up a plan to destroy Konoha again?

anal snek: Not quite... This time I was thinking of how accurate that actually sounds.

smokin hot: lmao may i ask what the actual purpose of this mediocre group chat is

dango vacuum: no 

dango vacuum: but actually theres no darn purpose

kinky frog sex: How about we change the purpose from "non" to "bullying one another since we all are worth bullying"

Anxiety dolphin: ok sounds accurate enough to do

anal snek: D's out for harambe

porn star tsuna: .....

porn star tsuna: D's out for Third Generation's monkey-stick-thingy

genjutsu mama: oMG NEW RELIGION Y'ALL

dango vacuum: "DS OUT FOR THIRD GENERATIONS MONKEY-STICK-THINGY" 

dango vacuum: TSUNADE I LOVE YOU FOR THIS. 

dango vacuum: IM VOTING FOR YOU IN THE NEXT ELECTIONS <3

porn star tsuna: How to gain fame 101

anal snek: And here she goes, totally safe aware that everyone loves her

porn star tsuna: About you, I could say only the opposite. 

Bald Daddy: Ok Orochimaru got roasted.

genjutsu mama: Oh shit

anal snek: That hurt my feelies

dango vacuum: damn i never knew you can feel stuff.

anal snek: ....

anal snek: I'm off looking for Kabuto, so we can plan how to sink Konoha in doom together.

dango vacuum: kabuto? wasnt that your rape victim or sth

anal snek: And you're the first one I'm getting rid of, Anko :)

dango vacuum: nice :)

porn star tsuna: Rip Anko Mitarashi.  
thicc male booty abuser: cause of death: orochimarus existence

dango vacuum: tru tho

11:03am

wheres my eye: i wanna know what love iiiisss

wheres my eye: i want you to showww meeee

wheres my eye: i wanna feel what loveee isss

gaykashi pls protecc: I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW MEEE

wheres my eye: Y E S

Bald Daddy: Obito feeling success for the first time in his life

dango vacuum: breaking news

wheres my eye: cmon i didnt fail that badly

genjutsu mama: Didn't you live under a stone for a while

wheres my eye:....i didnt fail that badly

gaykashi protecc pls: actually-

wheres my eye: rin no

gaykashi protecc pls: :(

dango vacuum: now you also made her sad. youve failed again. 

wheres my eye: JXJSJFJFFJAKA

wheres my eye changed their name to "no eye + no gf" 

no eye + no gf: feels better smh

genjutsu mama: Fits better somehow.

thicc male booty abuser: topic change: iruka locked me out and wont let me in.

dango vacuum: HAHAHA YOURE SUCH A LOSER

genjutsu mama: Isn't that kinda only your fault?

Anxiety dolphin: yes it is.

thicc male booty abuser: WHAT DID I DO THO

Anxiety dolphin: >:(

thicc male booty abuser: WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO

Anxiety dolphin: > : (

thicc male booty abuser: wait i think i kno

thicc male booty abuser changed their name to "i_love_iruka_43"

i_love_iruka_43: boom

kinky frog sex: Dhskfhdjvhsd you're copying me.

dango vacuum: thats kinda his quirk,,, jiraiya

kinku frog sex: Shit u rite

Anxiety dolphin: ....

i_love_iruka_43: :)?

Anxiety dolphin: :) but youre still staying outside for today bc its so tiring to clean after you. 

i_love_iruka_43: :(

porn star tsuna: ....did Kakashi just change his name again?

smokin hot: yes he did. for the fifth time.

no eye + no gf: darn he always gotta be so extra

smokin hot: said the uchiha child

porn star tsuna: Not to be racist but-

kinky frog sex: Starting like that, she's going to say something racist.

porn star tsuna: *ahem* "Make Konoha great again. Build the wall. Screw the Uchihas." - Tobirama Senju

dango vacuum: savage 

no eye + no gf: i feel slightly offended.

dango vacuum: go cry somewhere else obito

11:58am

 

i_love_iruka_43: ....i found obito crying in the forest

no eye + no gf: I JUST HAD STH IN MY EYES

smokin hot: didnt you only have one eye

no eye + no gf: ......

dango vacuum: ....im good at making ppl start to cry huh

genjutsu mama: That's nothing to be proud of, sweetheart. 

dango vacuum: yadda yadda

genjutsu mama: For fuck's sake this thing is so complicated. 

dango vacuum: and still you love me and we all know it so shhh

genjutsu mama: I already wanted to ask when I exactly agreed to all this,

genjustu mama: But I'm scared of Gai's reply.

Beautiful Y o u t h: i had a nice comeback for this time :((

genjutsu mama: Too bad, my boi.

gaykashi protecc pls: omg yall know that meme with the grape? 

dango vacuum: ?

smokin hot: they did a surgery on a grape?

gaykashi protecc pls: AYEE YES

gaykashi protecc pls changed their name to "surgery on grapekashi"

i_love_iruka_43: rin what the fuck

no eye + no gf: thats actually quite funny. 

dango vacuum: rt

smokin hot: rt

genjutsu mama: rt

surgery on grapekashi: ayEEE *fingerguns* YALL COOL

Beautiful Y o u t h: tidepods

dango vacuum: every day breakfast**

ass wood: I won't even dare to ask.

genjutsu mama: Good decision, Yamato

poisoned potato: good morning

dango vaccum: shizune its 12pm.

poisoned potato: oh

poisoned potato: i woke up on tsunades desk. 

porn star tsuna: I can explain.

kinky frog sex: Can you? 

porn star tsuna: ...I don't know. 

anal sex: Try.

poisoned potato: what

porn star tsuna: So, I was in the office with you, Jiraiya and Orochimaru and we were playing Twister after a 20 round long drinking game and... I have no idea what happened afterwards.

dango vaccum: "20 round long drinking game"

dango vaccum: health = -5

anal snek: Don't worry, Shizune. I woke up with Jiraiya laying like a fried egg over me. 

no eye + no gf: do you guys have any photos of that

surgery on grapekashi: ....how do you lay like an egg over smb

no eye + no gf: thats why i wanted a photo.

kinky frog sex: I have no idea either, to be honest. 

porn star tsuna: Neither do I. 

poisoned potato: how did i get on the desk tho?

anal snek: Tsunade put you there, because you were laying like a corpse in the middle of the room.

poisoned potato: tsunade did what

porn star tsuna: Nothing

poisoned potato: tsunade my dear you shouldve started working by long until now. 

porn star tsuna: I was sleeping-

poisoned potato: .....

porn star tsuna: Shhhh I'll do it soon.

dango vaccum: i bet shizunes triggered asf

kinky frog sex: She looks really triggeres right now

poisoned potato: .......

porn star tsuna: HAHAHA

porn stat tsuna: OMG

porn star tsuna: SAKURA WALKED IN THE OFFICE, SAW JIRAIYA, OROCHIMARU, SHIZUNE AND ME LOOK AT OUT PHONES AND TYPING AGGRESSIVELY, LOOKED DISGUSTED AT US AND THEN LEFT

i_love_iruka_43: PFFT

smokin hot: lmao??? 

dango vaccum: kinda accurate. 

Beautiful Y o u t h: very* accurate.


	2. Help these idiots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They started talking in meme and keep bragging Obito and Rin about becoming a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (im so sorry for this.)

7:34pm

no eye + no gf: yall i ask myself what all hoes go on bragging bout how cool sasuke is and how theyd love to suck his dick smh 

dango vacuum: feelin the jealousy from miles away.

surgery on grapekashi: well how should i put it to you

i_love_iruka_43: oh god no. Rin. Dont.

surgery on grapekashi: maybe its about the length of his dick

no eye + no gf: ......

surgery on grapekashi: me and kakashi already made you a tshirt. 

i_love_iruka_43: "my dicc smol"

no eye + no gf: .....

dango vacuum: honestly if i was a guy id wear that but coming to have everyone thinking im a futanari is the last thing i rlly want.

genjutsu mama: Don't worry, most people think that already.

dango vacuum: tss.

no eye + no gf: srsly idk if whether or not i should be mad at you. i could be mad or just disappointed but the second i always am.

surgery on grapekashi: :(

no eye + no gf: i would never wear that.

surgery on grapekashi: : (

no eye + no gf: wheres the fucking tshirt

i_love_iruka_43: theeere you go. its in your closet already and we are waiting in your living room.

no eye + no gf: ????? 

no eye + no gf: did you guys break into my house?

surgery on grapekashi: ....no

i_love_iruka_43: no

dango vacuum: yes they did

dango vaccum: i just saw kakashi spamming his instagram story with pics of your living room and all the hentai manga and dvds you have laying around

i_love_iruka_43: i had to. fucking boku no pico. jxjdkwf

genjutsu mama: It wasn't that bad-

i_love_iruka_43: kfhwofidkwhhd

genjutsu mama: Ok, it was bad.

i_love_iruka_43: thank you.

Anxiety dolphin: Boku no what?

Beautiful Y o u t h: I wanted to ask too.

dango vacuum: google it

Anxiety dolphin: Okkk??

genjutsu mama: NO, WAIT DON'T

Beautiful Y o u t h: It can't be that bad can it?

genjutsu mama: YES, IT IS. DON'T DO IT.

Anxiety dolphin: .......

dango vacuum: HAHAHA

genjutsu mama: ANKO WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS 

Anxiety dolphin: ....what did I look at.

Beautiful Y o u t h: .......what.

i_love_iruka_43: IRUKA MY BBY AND GAI WHATS WRONG 

Anxiety dolphin: Hhhhhh.

Beautiful Y o u t h: Idk....

i_love_iruka_43: ITS ALL GOING TO BE OKAY GUYS

surgery on grapekashi: omg i found "euphoria" on obitos laptop. 

no eye + no gf: ....WHY ARE YOU LOOKING THROUGH MY FILES

surgery on grapekashi: he has dragonball z doujinshi. 

no eye + no gf: XKSJFISFJJEWNF

dango vacuum: WAIT LMAO WHAT

surgery on grapekashi: I SWEAR ON MY MOM HE HAS DBZ DOUJINS.

dango vacuum: WHY WOULD YOU

surgery on grapekashi: ......yall remember that one rlly long shonen series? with that guy who has that elastic super power 

genjutsu mama: One Piece? Yeah, of course!

surgery on grapekashi: obito has porn of that. 

genjutsu mama: Obito, go back under the stone.

no eye + no gf: XNKAKDISJFICJE ANKO SENT THAT TO ME

dango vacuum: DONT PULL ME INTO YOUR WEIRD KINKY PORNS THIS AINT MY FAULT

surgery on grapekashi: not even anko has just weird taste

dango vacuum: SEE? TOLD YA.

i_love_iruka_43: rin how do you know

surgery on grapekashi: long story short we sometimes chill eating chicken nuggets and watch fucked up shit like weird hentai and the reddit 50/50 challenge

Anxiety dolphin: Whats the reddit 50/50 challenge

dango vacuum: google it

i_love_iruka_43: NO DONT

Anxiety dolphin: Ive learned from my mistakes. Never googling anything that Anko tells me to.

dango vacuum: good choice iruka.

Anxiety dolphin: Ikr

dango vacuum: could you google "metal bar impaled into face"

Anxiety dolphin: ...I almost fell for that. Ofc i can but i wont.

dango vacuum: good boy

no eye + no gf: *chokes sasuke*

i_love_iruka_43: oh god no not that meme. 

no eye + no gf: idek why it exists but i like it. why isnt this a thing with madara. 

genjutsu mama: Because everyone is scared of the embodiment of the Devil, also known as Madara Uchiha.

no eye + no gf: ok tru.

genjutsu mama: See?

dango vacuum: but tbh who wouldnt be scared of an old grumpy man who has the face of his boyfriend on his tiddy anditerally looks like a hedgehog.

dango vacuum: also he got strong susanoo shit

no eye + no gf: ....youve got a point there. 

anal snek: Lmao, fuck Madara, I could revive the other Hokages again to smack his ass if he ever came back.

genjutsu mama: Let the guys sleep already. They deserve it.

porn star tsuna: Dicks out for all the Hokages this village had

kinky frog sex: Dicks out for Tsunade

poisoned potato: rt

porn star tsuna: I feel flattered but... No thanks, I think I'm good.  
dango vacuum: leave your meat scepters in your pants

kinky frog sex: But I have this itching desire to unzip my pants and reveal my meat scepter!

surgery on grapekashi: is literally everyone watching pewdiepie nowadays

i_love_iruka_43: pewds > t series

surgery on grapekashi: oh gooddd nnghh im sick of all this tbh pls 

no eye + no gf: fuck t series

surgery on grapekashi: cmon.

genjutsu mama: T-Series ain't nothing but a bitch lasagna

surgery on grapekashi: kurenai not you too.

dango vacuum: bryan memes

surgery on grapekashi: ...guyyysss

poisoned potato: yt rewind 2018 but its actually good

surgery on grapekashi: ok i give up

genjutsu mama: Admit it, you've subscribed to Pewds. 

surgery on grapekashi: ......

surgery on grapekashi: ....ok yes i did and im watching regularly. 

dango vacuum: i knew it 

surgery on grapekashi: shhh

9:41pm

 

dango vacuum: roses are red

surgery on grapekashi: so is blood

no eye + no gf: my clan is dead

genjutsu mama: Kakashi fucked my dog

dango vacuum: omg this was not what i expected but...

dango vacuum: i love it.

i_love_iruka_43: wait since when does kurenai have a dog

i_love_iruka_43: and when did i fuck it.

i_love_iruka_43: im sorry if i actually did ok ill pay the therapy for your dog

 

genjutsu mama: Actually I don't have a dog but I thought that was fitting.

i_love_iruka_43: heeey >:((

genjutsu mama: :)

Anxiety dolphin: Kakashi also fucks dogs?

i_love_iruka_43: no.

i_love_iruka_43 changed their name to "only fuckin iruka"

only fuckin iruka: is this better.

Anxiety dolphin: Omg what

genjutsu mama: Exposing yourself be like

dango vacuum: isnt kakashi too feminine to be a dom

only fuckin iruka: hisssss

only fuckin iruka: dumb fighting lesbian

dango vacuum: hissssss

dango vacuum: white haired emo pedo

genjutsu mama: Hisssss

genjutsu mama: Aggressive idiots who should shut up already.

surgery on grapekashi: shit fam she attacc

dango vacuum: she also screm

only fuckin iruka: does she also protecc

dango vacuum: only attacc and screm

genjutsu mama: That's not true.

Bald Daddy: Kinda is. 

genjutsu mama: No. 

surgery on grapekashi: dont be like obito and just admit it

no eye + no gf: hey! 

surgery on grapekashi: you know i love you shh 

no eye + no gf: takin that back

 

10:26pm

 

porn star tsuna: Can males grow a penis out of their ass?

anal snek: What bloody stupid question is that?

kinky frog sex: No, but they can stick one up their ass

anal snek: There's so much wrong about that thing there.

smokin hot: and they can touch them

dango vacuum: and roughly mutually suck one anothers dicks @gai

Beautiful Y o u t h: ....Anko.  
dango vacuum: sorry sorry 

Anxiety dolphins: They can also not touch their genitals and talk about their interests instead!

ass wood: yea no

ass wood: First the dick and then you choose if you want to get to know the person better, if you like the way it feels in you, or what?

genjutsu mama: Should've done that with Asuma

dango vacuum: OH SHIT 

surgery on grapekashi: THAT MUSTVE HURT

anal snek: R T 

kinky frog sex: GAHAHA OMG

smokin hot: .....:(

surgery on grapekashi: should we make another "my dicc smol" shirt

genjutsu mama: Yes, please.

kinky frog sex: DOUBLE SMACK THERE

ass wood: RIP ASUMA

genjutsu mama: ;)

smokin hot: :(

smokin hot changed their name to "sad monkey dicc"

sad monkey dicc: ;(((

no eye + no gf: ...hit or miss

genjutsu mama: I guess you never hit, huh?

surgery on grapekashi: shiT FAM KURENAI B ROASTIN

genjutsu mama: Y'all are burnt little chicken nuggets. 

kinky frog sex: Said the egg

genjutsu mama: .....fair point there, gramps.

porn star tsuna: Lmao Jiraiya is so old, he did his first studies among the Greeks

anal snek: Said the woman who taught Jesus to walk on water

kinky frog sex: Said the snake who made Eva eat the apple

anal snek: FKufkwjfiJejehf

porn star tsuna: HAHAHA NOW HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY COMEBACK TO THAT, DOES HE?

anal snek: I-

anal snek: Said the causers of the Big Bang

kinky frog sex: Ok, he had an ace card left.

no eye + no gf: dont underestimate the snakey embodiment of satan

dango vacuum: thats good advice. follow it. 

anal snek: Shut up, or else I'm locking both of you in a chamber filled with the eternal fire of Hell

dango vacuum: ....i knew it. he truly is the devil huh.

no eye + no gf: maybe hes the devils son since the only true evil in this world is madara

porn star tsuna: Darn, are you sure you're not Uncle Tobirama. 

no eye + no gf: how could an uchiha be racist towards other uchiha

porn star tsuna: ....

porn star tsuna: Well-

porn star tsuna: Turn to Madara? 

genjutsu mama: He'd have to get out of the stone he lives under, first of all

no eye + no gf: ....kurenai are you doing this on purpose

genjutsu mama: Then he'd need to find someone he's attached to enough to implant their face on his titties

no eye + no gf: rin wanna be on my titty

surgery on grapekashi: thats kinda cute but also creepy so no thanks im good.  
surgery on grapekashi: but you can be on mine every time

genjutsu mama: Is this how desperate you are, Rin?

surgery on grapekashi: kinda

no eye + no gf: ......anytime

dango vacuum: shit the ship is sailing

no eye + no gf: what ship

sad monkey dicc: so they dont know yet huh

dango vacuum: should we explain

sad monkey dicc: yes.

genjutsu mama: Let's get this bread.

sad monkey dicc: ok eh you both act like an old married couple

surgery on grapekashi: huh

genjutsu mama: Yeah, well you always hang out and stuff like that and always argue about little things and eh-

sad monkey dicc: its kinda cute?

dango vacuum: LET IT BECOME A THING HISSSSSS

no eye + no gf: ....anko what the actual fuck.

dango vacuum: H I S S S S

surgery on grapekashi: i wouldnt mind-

genjutsu mama: We all know, you mutually like one another.

no eye + no gf: objection?

genjutsu mama: Nothing objection. Just go ahead. 

surgery on grapekashi: i- i- uh-

surgery on grapekashi: i wouldnt mind?-

no eye + no gf: FJJDJCJDIFIFJR WAIT RLLY

surgery on grapekashi: uuhh yea?

dango vacuum: FJFEKFIUF FUCK YES SHE ADMITS IT

genjutsu mama: OBITO, DON'T BE SUCH A PUSSY AND JUST SAY IT

sad monkey dicc: y E S GO AHEAD.

no eye + no gf: OKOK YALL RIGHT SHHH SHUT UP

dango vacuum: he said it. ok now get married and have 14 children.

surgery on grapekashi muted the conversation temporarely.

genjutsu mama: Did she turn the chat off?

dango vacuum: yes

dango vacuum: (funny she didnt leave tho.)

sad monkey dicc: (t r u)

genjutsu mama: Maybe she went to find Obito and make children with him.

no eye + no gf changed their name to "time to stop"

time to stop muted the conversation temporarely.

sad monkey dicc: bet rins gon come soon bein like 'yo guys im pregnant?' 

dango vacuum: rt.

11:58pm

 

porn star tsuna: Somebody toucha my spaghet

kinky frog sex: I'd touch your spaghet any time

genjutsu mama: ... Jiraiya what the hell

dango vacuum: id eat your tidepods every day

genjutsu mama: Stop

kinky frog sex: You are the surgery to my grape

porn star tsuna: You are the airpods in my ears that make me not hear when I almost get hit by a car <33

genjutsu mama: How come everyone be having airpods tho

dango vacuum: you are my wave check

kinky frog sex: You are the Sans in my Undertale fandom

genjutsu mama: .....

genjutsu mama: I'd like you to choke me like you choke Sasuke

dango vacuum: sasuke you lack seasoning

porn star tsuna: E g g

poisoned potato: what did i come back to

poisoned potato: yall meme weebs 

ass wood changed their name to "Woodpods"

Woodpods: This has such a refreshing taste

porn star tsuna: Ahhh I love my village.

poisoned potato: s u c c

kinky frog meme: Thot detected.

genjutsu mama: *t-pose*

Woodpods: r/asterisks 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst! Ya can find me on Instagram t @mythrilfalls and Tumblr at mythrilfalls-sama!

**Author's Note:**

> Psst- y'all can find me on IG at @mythrilfalls and Tumblr at mythrilfalls-sama!


End file.
